DJ Series Part 5 - Competition
by JessTerr
Summary: DJ Pipes enters a DJ competition in the city. They say some forms of competition can be healthy, but what happens when things get misconstrued and spin out of control. [One shot smut]


**A/N: I got a little carried away with this one, I think. I realize that this is becoming more of a story than a series of one-shots. But hey – it's my writing and I'm going to keep it the way it is. For all of you _heavy_ smut readers, you know who you are, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. ****[same great series, 1/4 less smut ha ha]**

 **Reviewers, thanks to each and every one of you. Without you and my other readers, where would I be? Alone and bored, probably! But in all seriousness, work starts up Monday. However this isn't the last you'll see of me. I've just been able to be more prolific during the holidays.**

 **Oh yeah - readers new to the DJ Series... this definitely isn't the one to cut your teeth on. It's all about the background baby! AND the lyrics.**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**

0-0-0-0 is a change of POV.

* * *

Piper was pumped about the upcoming DJ competition. She'd been working on the pre-mix she had to submit as a part of the contest. She was in her workout clothes, headphones on, mixing on her computer. _That should be about right._ Plugging her computer into the speakers, she cranked the volume and set to stretching out her muscles to work-out in her modified home gym. The reverberation in her walls of her house gave her peace and provided the pull for a hard workout.

She was somewhat limited while not at the gym, but various crunches, sit-ups, and pull ups were her mainstay at home. Her arms and abs were her concentration these days as it fit the persona she had created for herself with DJ Pipes. It was hard work but incredibly well worth the reactions she got from the gay men. They could definitely appreciate a toned body. _It doesn't hurt with Alex either. Keeps me in the same league._ Piper chuckled then set her mind to her workout.

Half an hour in, Piper made some quick adjustments to her mix and restarted it. She then set out to the last half of her work out. She reached up to grab the pull-up bar secured to her doorway. She took a few moments to settle her grip then crossed her legs behind her. She slowly raised herself to the top of the bar, held herself there about five seconds and slowly lowered herself until her elbows were almost extended. She then started out into her regular cadence of pull-ups. She had learned to lose count and just go until her muscles were close to failure. This may not be the best way but it was what worked for her. Soon, the sweat was cascading down. Resting a moment, she allowed her legs to loosen and pulled them parallel to the ground. She did several reps feeling the intense burn in her stomach.

Piper paused a moment as she was readying for one last set of reps. A soft whistle startled her as she dropped to the floor and spun around to find Alex standing there apparently ogling her mostly naked body. Piper hurriedly grabbed the remote and clicked off the music then reached for her towel to wipe herself down.

"Hey now. You took away my view and my beats. Come on now DJ Pipes. What's a woman to look forward to?" Alex was standing there in all of her wondrous beauty.

"How long have you been standing there?" Piper finished toweling off most of the sweat and tossed the drenched towel to the side.

"Long enough to appreciate what I see."

Piper chuckled. "You always appreciate what you see."

"And to appreciate what I hear. Why'd you turn off the tunes?"

"That's the mix I need to submit for the competition. I don't let anyone hear those before club time. Besides I was listening for transitions and to make sure it all flows." She nodded her head to the computer. "It's brand new. I've been working on it the past few days."

Alex approached Piper to give her a gentle kiss. "You can concentrate on your music while concentrating on sculpting this?" Alex ran her hands down Piper's arms and across her tight abs. "Impressive."

"When I'm working on a mix I have to work out at home. Hearing it in my ears isn't the same as feeling it with my body." She motioned towards the speakers. "It's about feeling the beat ya know."

"Feeling. Yes. I know." Alex continued to run her hands over Piper's upper body.

Piper mock glared at her, playfully knocking Alex's hands away. "I'm all sticky and sweaty. What do you want anyway lurker?"

"I don't want to interrupt your 'work'," Alex said, with air quotes. "Because lord knows I love the work you do on that," she murmured as she motioned her hands up and down Piper's physique.

"I was about finished anyway. Besides this creeper interrupted my mojo. So it's all good. Let me shower. Have you eaten? There's a good breakfast place on the corner."

"Sounds good." Alex was eyeing the remote.

"No listening!" Piper actually unplugged the computer and took it into the bedroom. Calling out from the back of the small house, she shouted, "It's hidden. Don't even bother. But my old stuff is on my phone. It's docked. Feel free to listen."

Alex could hear the water start up in the shower so she grabbed Piper's phone and started thumbing through her playlists. Coming across one labeled simply _A1_ , she pressed it to look at the long list.

 _Last Night –_ Pitbull feat Havana Brown  
 _Bitch I'm Madonna –_ Madonna feat Nicki Minaj  
 _Girl Gone Wild –_ Madonna  
 _Put Your Graffiti on Me_ – Kat Graham  
 _Fuck U Betta_ – Neon Hitch

There were other various songs mixed with familiar and unfamiliar artists to include Major Lazer, DJ Khaled, Havana Brown… Alex chuckled. She remembered this mix quite vividly as well as its after-effects. She punched play and settled on the couch, reliving that night.

Piper's shower was brief. She came to the living room, wrapped in a towel, wet blonde hair draped across her front. She reached over and turned down the volume a little. Alex looked her up and down, eyes pausing on the towel opening. "Don't get any wise ideas there Al." Piper enjoyed Alex's attention to her body since she knew that Alex would give the same attention to her as a person. She did not feel objectified in the least even though Alex tried her best to leer. "I see you found your mix."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "My mix? Oh – _A1_? That's me? Alex the best, huh?"

"Yeah – that's it." Piper sidled over to the couch and sat on Alex's lap. "So mysterious dark hared woman sitting in my living room. I saw you eyeing my towel. Do you like what you see?"

Alex nodded her head, "Yes. Yes I do indeed." Alex couldn't keep her hands off of Piper's skin. She slipped a hand beneath the towel and slid it up to Piper's ass. "I like what I feel, too."

Piper leaned down to give Alex a modest kiss. She got up and retreated towards the bedroom. "I won't take much longer." She turned the music back up and withdrew to get dressed.

* * *

Alex picked from the fruit left on the plate between them. Breakfast was leisurely yet enjoyable. Piper found the most wholesome yet delicious places to dine. Piper had ordered toasted pistachio Muesli with apple and fig while Alex had some avocado concoction on toast. They split an order of fruit and yogurt between them.

"So tell me about this competition." Alex leaned forward and grasped Piper's hand across the booth. She loved to see Piper's eyes light up.

Piper's eyes indeed sparkled as she wiggled in the booth, readying to describe what she had been preparing for. "This particular competition is divided into three sections per division/genre. Awards are given for each section along with a grand prize winner. The most important section right now is the pre-mix which is submitted and judged ahead of time. The top six tracks per genre make it to the finals which has the two final sections – audience engagement and live spinning. During live spinning, you can use turn tables, CDs, or a laptop. I'm going to stick to what I know best and use turn tables. It makes for good live work in competitions. Old school. I can also use mixed mode – I'll have my laptop as a backup. That's assuming, of course, that I make it past the first round."

Alex's squeezed Piper's hand and said, "I have faith in you my DJ Pipes. You are going to knock their socks off. When is the deadline for the pre-mix?"

"Midnight." Piper seemed calm.

"What? Tonight? Piper! That's crazy. Why aren't you working on yours?" Alex regarded Piper with a look of astonishment. "This is important to you. Go work on your mix."

Piper chuckled. "Honestly Al, I scribble out all of my ideas ahead of time. The mixing part is easy for me. I'll undoubtedly listen through it a few more times than upload it in a few hours. Song selection is what takes most of my time." Piper rubbed Alex's knuckles. "So if I do get past the first round, are you going to go to the competition with me?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Of course Alex. You give me great inspiration, you know." Piper laughed. "I do my best work when you are around to watch me."

"And I do indeed watching you! Let's get you back to the house so you can get that piece of work uploaded. I am glad I got to spend you a little while with you today. It's not like I just showed up or anything."

"You just wanted to see me work out."

"I dream about those abs you know," Alex teased.

"Then my job here is complete." Piper was all grins as she scooted out of the booth.

* * *

Alex somehow missed the rumble of the Harley Custom as it pulled beneath her apartment window. She also didn't notice the door opening. _Turnabout is fair play_ Piper thought. She stood in the alcove of Alex's apartment, watching. Alex had her headphones in and was dancing away. She was in a ragged t-shirt, shorts and her socks with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Because her eyes were closed, it appeared as though she had not a care in the world as she danced away without abandon. This was much different than the deliberate at the club where her actions were much more calculated at capturing the attention of a certain DJ.

Without warning, Alex whipped around and opened her eyes as she yanked her earbuds out of her ears. "What the FUCK Piper? You scared the daylights out of me."

"Spooky, isn't it?" Piper laughed as she approached Alex. She grabbed one of the dangling earbuds and fit it into her ear. After a brief listen, her smile broadened. "Nice rhythms here Al."

"Aren't they? You should see the smoking hot DJ who mixed them." Alex herself was all smiles as she wrapped Piper up in a hug and kissed her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She kept Piper in her arms as she looked down at her.

"Well, being that my arms are pinned, there is a piece of paper in my back right pocket. Put your long, lanky arms to good use and pull it out." Alex slipped her hand into Piper's left pocket and groped her ass. "Your other right Al. And quit being so handsy!"

"I thought you liked my hands." Alex switched hands and pulled the paper out of Piper's jeans. "Can I read it?" Piper wrapped her arms more tightly around Alex and began to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement as Alex unfolded the paper to read. Alex squeezed Piper even tighter. " **PIPER! Oh my god. You made it! You made it.** I'm so fucking proud of you babe. I knew you could do it." She swung Piper around then sat her down. Holding her face gently, Alex pressed her lips against Piper's. "You are going to rock their world DJ Pipes."

Piper's proud look turned sheepish as she ducked her head and looked away. "You are coming with me to the city, right?"

"Do you really want me there?" Alex's green eyes peered into the blue of Piper's.

"Yes. I told you. I think I spin better with you in the audience. Besides, I'll be gone for a few days. I'm not sure I want to go without seeing you for that long." Piper could feel the heat rising on her face. "But I definitely sure I want you in the audience."

* * *

Piper was all nerves as they neared the venue in the city. They had driven in earlier to check into the hotel. Alex insisted on driving despite Piper maintaining her bike helped her get in character. "We are not driving all that way on your bike Piper. Deal with it." Alex had her guest wristband and VIP badge so she just dropped Piper off at the talent entrance. "See you soon DJ Pipes. Kick some ass." Piper bent over and kissed Alex through the window.

Alex found a parking space and made her way inside. She had no idea what to expect. But her blood was pumping. She did know she was in for a night of six top house DJ's from the area. It was going to be a hell of a long night. Each DJ got a maximum of ten minutes to set up and twenty minutes to spin. During the set up time, the organizers would play select pieces of the pre-mix that particular DJ had sent in for finals qualification. Alex still hadn't heard it much to her dismay nor did she know the set list for the live spin. Piper was keeping a tight lip on everything.

DJs were able to invite a limited number of VIP guests. Piper's VIP's were Alex, of course, the owner of the gay club where she spun and the bouncer at the underground club. Of course they all recruited as many of their regular followers for the crowed as possible so as to ramp up their ratings for crowd engagement. Alex and Piper both had drafted as many of the gay boys from the club as possible. The all-night underground club crowd was also keyed up. Everyone was pumped that one of their own had made it this far. Even Nicky and Lorna were coming although there were not passes to get them in. Alex feared she would not be able to find them in the masses of people.

Alex could feel the bass deep in her chest as she approached the VIP door from the parking lot. They had begun to cycle through the pre-mixes as people drifted in. While not quite sure, Alex thought she could pick out Piper's style as shorter pieces of the six thirty minute clips cycled through. _Piper has this in the bag. She's way better than these other bozos._

Once in and with drink in hand, Alex wandered around taking all in. She spotted the half dozen DJ's on the platform area chatting up with the stage hands. The completion would not be held in a regular DJ booth as this was a true performance. The DJs would have full use of the length of the stage. Alex watched Piper for a bit, feeling the warmth in her chest that was becoming a more common place feeling the more time the women spent together. As she was about to meander a bit more, something caught her eye. Piper had placed her hand on the shoulder of one of her fellow competitors.

As the others ambled off, Piper and this woman stayed talking. Piper seemed quite animated, the way she gets when she's into a good story. Both women were laughing full belly laughs. The other woman placed a hand on Piper's cheek then they embraced. That warm feeling in Alex's chest was quickly replaced with one of envy. The jealous emotions quickly built up within her like a tidal wave then crashed over her entire being. _What the fuck?_ Alex didn't know if her thought was directed at Piper or at how quickly the jealousy had overtaken her. Nonetheless, Alex spun around and headed back to the bar.

A shot and a beer later, Alex began to feel looser. She finally summoned the nerve to look around the stage area for Piper again. Not seeing her, Alex took the time to evaluate her earlier feelings. The pair had not talked about exclusivity. Yet Piper had made it clear she wanted Alex there tonight for support. _That should count for something._ Alex was not used to feeling inadequate yet all it took was one hug from a woman unknown to Alex to cause her to feel uncomfortable. Alex tried to shake it off. _Nothing a few more drinks won't fix._

Without warning, the lights dropped then came back up. A spotlight was focused on center stage and a man had appeared. Seemingly he was the MC for the evening. He quickly explained the nature of the three rounds of the competition: pre-mix, audience engagement, and live spinning. The pre-mix had determined the final six competitors as well as the order of the night. The DJs would be spinning in reverse order. The winner would be determined solely on tonight's performance – the quality of the spinning and how the crowd responds. He reminded everyone to not just cheer for who they came to see, but to keep an open mind and react to what they see and hear. "It's about the enactment, not a popularity contest." The lights dropped again and he disappeared from the stage.

One of the DJ's ten minute pre-mix segment started. The stage lights were low, and everyone was staring at the stage trying to see who was first up. Alex found herself nodding her head to the beats. While not Piper's music, whoever this was had a similar style. When the DJ began to spin, Alex found herself overjoyed to see that it was the woman DJ that Piper had been giving so much attention to earlier. _I don't know where Piper is in the line-up, but at least she's better than this schmuck._ Alex relaxed and began to enjoy the competition.

Several DJ's came and went. During each prep period, Alex discovered she was holding her breath until she could see that it wasn't Piper. When the fifth DJ went on-stage, Alex was beside herself as she realized that Piper had qualified in the number one spot. Performing last was going to be an incredible advantage. While that DJ spun, Alex made her way closer to the stage. She had long since given up on finding Nicky and Lorna, so she wanted to be right where Piper could see her.

Finally the time came. Alex immediately recognized Piper's traits in the ten minute pre-mix. Apparently so did DJ Pipes' followers in the audience as they began to chant about five minutes in. " **DJ Pipes. Pipes. DJ Pipes.** " Alex was watching for Piper on stage. She knew she had the smoke machine to set up and some other minor adjustments to make. There was a figure dressed in black moving about the stage, but it didn't seem like Piper. The body was definitely female, just built differently. Alex chalked it up to being one of the stage hands. Alex abruptly froze as she recognized the woman setting up Piper's equipment. It was the other fucking DJ. Alex could only see red. She missed Piper's introduction although she knew it by heart.

The lights dropped as the smoke machine began to roil out heavy cover. A single beam of light cut up from the base of the stage to blend with the swirl of smoke which was churning up from both sides of the turntables. A heavy bass beat started a solid thumping rhythm. The crowd rushed the stage in anticipation. DJ Pipes' followers knew what was coming. They all started their trademark jumping up and down to the beat, pumping fists in the air. The rest of the crowd followed suit.

Suddenly the beat stopped. Simultaneously the back lights of the DJ cage flashed up then back down and the floor spotlight focused on the Piper who had made her appearance. She went through her routine, tossing her hair over her head and making a show of pulling it back into a tight pony tail high on her head, showing one side of her head with the freshly shaved with designs against her scalp. She pulled on her headset and readied her turntables, cueing up her intro beats. The entire crowd now joined in with the chants of her followers. Pipes. Pipes. DJ Pipes. She, too, is bouncing with the beat. She starts to spin a song and the crowed goes even wilder.

Her first song was a fast remix of a Pussycat Dolls favorite she had selected for effect.

 _I know you like me (I know you like me)  
_ _I know you do (I know you do)  
_ _That's why whenever I come around  
_ _She's all over you_

 _And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
_ _It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
_ _And in the back of your mind I know  
_ _You should be on with me_

 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
_ _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
_ _Don't cha?  
_ _Don't cha?_

As the chorus played, DJ Pipes ripped off her sleeveless outer shirt. This time she was only wearing a sports bra to further showcase her toned arms and six-pack abs. She had spent careful attention the past few weeks getting her body in shape for this part of the DJ competition. She had the entire crowd eating out of her hand. All except Alex who was still steaming over the other DJ. Decisively Alex determined it was time to dance. Piper wanted her here for motivation. So motivation she would get.

Looking around the floor, Alex found a crowd of women dancing together in somewhat of a circle. The area was still well within view of the turntables, so Alex sauntered over and started dancing behind one of the women.

 _I stand like a soldier, yeah  
_ _Strike like a tiger  
_ _I stand like a soldier, yeah  
_ _Punch like a champion_

 _I'm gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum  
_ _Gonna feel my blood running wild and young  
_ _Gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum  
_ _Like a warrior_

The woman who Alex was behind turned to face Alex, matching her movements. The pair circled where Alex was now in the center of the group of friends. Alex took advantage and danced with each of them and with all of them, all the while watching DJ Pipes from her peripheral. DJ Pipes was definitely watching Alex.

Piper saw Alex start to dance with the group. Alex looked like she was having fun. Yet there was something in the look of Alex's eyes when she continued to dance and with only that small group. Piper didn't quite like that strange feeling crawling into her chest. Apparently something had set Alex off. _Am I being blown off?_ Piper shook the emotion out of her head and concentrated on the spinning. Mentally she ran through the songs she had on her vinyl. Then she remembered her back-up laptop. _Two can play this game Alex Vause._ This was turning into a mega competition in more ways than one.

The jealousy took over DJ Pipes as she selected her last song from her laptop. This one was for the big finale, in more ways than one.

 _You can play brand new to  
_ _All the other chicks out here  
_ _But I know what you are  
_ _What you are, baby_

Recognizing the song, Alex's head whipped towards the DJ on the stage whose head was down, pointedly ignoring Alex, dancing to her own rhythm.

 _Fakin' like a good one  
_ _But I call 'em like I see 'em  
_ _I know what you are  
_ _What you are, baby_

DJ Pipes eyes lifted and locked with Alex's. A wry smile crossed Pipes' face as she pointed directly at Alex.

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
_ _You're a womanizer  
_ _Oh, womanizer, oh  
_ _You're a womanizer, baby_

Alex's new-found friends were still grinding against her, not noticing that Alex had stopped dancing.

 _Lollipop  
_ _Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
_ _To think that I  
_ _Would be a victim, not another_

 _Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
_ _But no way I'm ever gonna  
_ _Fall for you  
_ _Never you, baby_

The crowd was still roaring and chanting for Pipes' as the music started to faded and the smoke started to envelope the exhausted, sweaty DJ. Pipes was grinning from ear to ear at the roar of the crowd. Once the smoke was thick enough, she exited and made her way back to the green room.

Her jubilation was quickly turned to despair when she saw Alex standing against the wall next to the green room, arms crossed with a scowl planted on her face. "What the fuck Alex? I thought you came here to support me, not get down with the women on the dance floor. Even at the club back home, you don't dance like that. At least not with anyone but me. What. The. Fuck?"

"Me?" Alex was worked up. "You are asking me what's going on. I saw you Piper. I watched as you got all cozy with one of your competitors." A confused look crossed Piper's face. "And then… you didn't even set up your own stage. **She** set up your equipment for you. You don't even let me do that. So now I ask you Piper. What the fuck?" Piper went to place a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex jerked away. "Don't touch me. I did come here to support you. But I wasn't going to be all virginal about dancing for three hours after watching you and your DJ friend be all chummy. She was your competition for Christ's sake."

Piper grabbed Alex's shoulder this time and gripped it probably harder than she should have. "That DJ has a name Alex. It's Lisa. And Lisa is who got me into DJ'ing. She taught me just about everything I know. I met her about six years ago when my life was shit. If it weren't for her, my life would still be shit, and I wouldn't be here today." Piper's voice dripped with bitterness. "So yeah, I was chummy. And yeah, she set up my equipment. I trust her more than I trust myself. She's family. So fuck you Alex Vause. I'll find my own way home." She released Alex and turned to enter the green room.

Alex was dumbstuck but quickly reached for Piper. Piper turned with an acrid look on her face. "What?" Her voice was sharp, biting.

"I'm sorry Piper. I didn't know. Please come back to the hotel tonight. Please don't leave." Alex blinked away the tears welling in her eyes.

Piper's face softened at Alex's pleading tone. "Let me think a while, okay. I don't know where we go from here. I just need some time to go over the options."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Alex was feeling nauseated. Had she possibly blown the best thing to come her way? Not knowing what to do, Alex resorted to what had become her failsafe since meeting Piper – music. She created a mini-playlist on her phone as she thought through what to say to Piper.

 _They can imitate you  
_ _But they can't duplicate you  
_ _Cause you got something special  
_ _That makes me wanna taste you  
_ _I want it all day long  
_ _I'm addicted like it's wrong_

Add to playlist

 _I turn my chin music up  
_ _And I'm puffing my chest  
_ _I'm getting ready to face you  
_ _You can call me obsessed  
_ _It's not your fault that they hover  
_ _I mean no disrespect  
_ _It's my right to be hellish  
_ _I still get jealous  
_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
_ _And everybody wants a taste  
_ _That's why (that's why)  
_ _I still get jealous_

Add to playlist

 _If I got locked away  
_ _And we lost it all today  
_ _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
_ _If I showed you my flaws  
_ _If I couldn't be strong  
_ _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Add to playlist

She laid her phone on the bed where Piper would see it when she came into the room, if she came into the room. She also left a short note.

 _Piper,_

 _I don't have any words other than I'm sorry._ _Please listen._

 _Al_

* * *

0-0-0-0

The steaming water beat against my back as I showered in the darkened room. The dimmed light always helps me think better, blocking out all of the things that try to fog my mind. My thoughts drift to you ... angry blue eyes rimmed with anger at the venue. I can't help but to remember your words.

"Let me think a while. I don't know where we go from here. I just need some time to go over the options."

My heart saddened when you told me you had to think. I mean, I know you deserved the time to think. I guess it just hurt to hear it. I decided to take a shower ... and here I am. Thinking ... about you... in the dark.

The shower door clicks open. I feel a strong, warm hand slide in underneath my breasts, my nipples hardening beneath the fingers grasping them. A body steps in, and I shudder as I am pressed into the cold wall. The shudders are quickly replaced with chills as my mouth is taken into your hot mouth.

"But..." My words are stopped with your fingers. I involuntary suck them as you press them into my mouth to silence me. My body begins to ache, knowing what is about to happen. Knowing that I had dreamed of it for hours since I left you, I knew all the feelings and all of the motions. But all the imagination in the world could not prepare me for the surge of electricity you send through my body.

"Shhh," I hear from your mouth, the syllable brushing out against my skin. I reach to touch you. My fingers knead your back as you kiss my stomach and suck beneath my breasts. Your teeth close on my nipple as I press my knee in between your legs, knowing that the moistness I feel is not from the water rushing down upon us.

You move my hand and lower your mouth from my breasts to my stomach and down. The heat of your mouth causes a release from my body as your tongue enters me. The rapid flicking of your tongue brings me rapidly to climax as my legs weaken as my body trembles with instant pleasure, a cry escaping. I can feel you smiling. I want you.

I can wait no longer as I pull you up from your position and place my breast in your mouth. Your teeth instantly close and chills again shudder my body. I reach down and slide my fingers inside you despite your feverish attempts to distract me from you. A low rumbling moan escapes from your body as your teeth release my nipple. You place your leg up around my shoulder as I press against you, our bodies sliding down the shower to the floor. Your taut, muscled leg pulls my body closer and pushing me deeper with in you. I must have more room. I want you to forever feel the ache I am about to create within you.

"No, I want the water," you moan as I attempt to open the door and take you out where I have room to further explore your body. I thrust my hand deep inside you and hoist you up on my hips and force you out of the shower, grinding your insides with my roaming fingers, your nails dug deep within my back. I carry you out to the bed without care for the water dripping off of both of us.

I lay, holding you, and allow the steam to rise from our bodies. Your hardened nipples melt in my mouth as my lips surround them, feeling the taut wrinkles from your cold body. You gasp as I submerge my fingers back inside you.

You instantly roll on top of me, your body holding my fingers inside of you, your body thrusting against my hips. Hard. Excitedly.

The light flips on. "What are you doing in there?" I open my eyes at your voice.

"Just showering." I answer. I put the soap down and rinse the remaining suds from my body. Stepping out of the shower, you hand me a towel. My eyes drop so as to not meet yours. I know that if you see them, you will be able to read my thoughts. As I turn, your arms wrap around me, comfortingly. My mind snaps back to reality as I pull away to dry myself off.

"Did you make a decision?" My words stumbled out and I could feel the redness creep into my face.

"Yes." The following pause made me hold my breath. Your answer would tell me if I should raise my head and let you see in my eyes the desire I have within me. Your pause seems like forever.

0-0-0-0


End file.
